


Their Last Night at Hogwarts

by Stratus_skys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Gay Sirius Black, God sirius is so dumb, Hopefully Cannon Compliant, Im sorry i dont know how to tag well, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, im sorry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratus_skys/pseuds/Stratus_skys
Summary: Hi, so I'm kinda new to wolfstar and this is my first fic on an archive of our own so I'm sorry if I get stuff wrong cannon wise or in the tags/process of posting this, or if my grammar is bad oop. I hope you enjoy reading this tiny little fic, just a warning it's pretty angsty so if you're not into emotional trauma or that sorta thing, this might not be a fic for you.-It's the Marauder's last night at Hogwarts, ever. Remus and Sirius are openly dating, but everything is still new and Sirius is anxious about overstepping boundaries, but he really wants to continue his relationship with Remus outside of Hogwarts, but he still hasn't expressed that to Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Their Last Night at Hogwarts

It was their last night at Hogwarts. The party in the Gryffindor common room was starting to slow down, and James, Sirius and Remus were sitting at a table talking together, the last fully conscious people in the common room. They were trying to flick magical extra-large, extra-sticking marshmallows into each other’s mouths. Peter had drifted off in an armchair two hours ago, and the other three boys had left him there.  
“I don’t s'ppose we’ll see each other as much as we do now once we all move into different houses and stuff,” said Remus, drearily. Something inside Sirius recoiled at that statement. He was definitely going to stay in contact with his friends after they finished seventh year, and the idea of not talking with them didn’t make sense to him, but that wasn’t all. He was actually planning on asking Remus if they could move into a house or flat together somewhere. They had gotten quite serious in the last semester of seventh year, and it would only make sense to strengthen that bond outside of Hogwarts. But… maybe Remus would reject that offer and stop seeing him, and Sirius would be left all alone.  
“No way mate,” James said to Remus, “No way. I’m gonna be an Aura, and so are you and Sirius. We’ll see each other at work, and of course we’ll all go over to each other’s houses and I’ll go to Sirius’ and replace all the taps with flobberworms…”  
Sirius reached across the table and punched James playfully in the shoulder. Remus, who was seated next to Sirius on the same side of the table as he was, placed a tentative hand on Sirius’ thigh.  
“I’m getting tired, Padfoot.” he said softly. He checked his watch, yawning, “It’s nearly two AM.”  
“If we go to bed, then that means Hogwarts is over. Like done. Forever. And we’ll have to wake up Wormtale, which means speaking to him,” countered James, even though Remus wasn’t speaking to him. Sirius, who was still anxious about asking Remus to move in with him, didn’t want to go up to bed either. He wanted to stay down here with James and put off confronting Remus. He couldn't seem like he was avoiding him, however. He had to appear casual and relaxed.  
“Well,” said Sirius, “I’m not going to converse with Wormtale. I agree with James, though, we should make the most of our last hours. But... I s’ppose I’ll have to go to bed if Moony is.”  
“Ugh, you too are so exclusive,” muttered James, folding his arms and resting his head in them, his glasses slipping onto the table.  
“Hey, so are you and Lilly,” yawned Remus, “I don’t want to leave Hogwarts.”  
“Neither do I, Moony. At least I’ll still be far away from my mother, even when we leave,” said Sirius, glumly. He was annoyed that his last night at Hogwarts was turning into a sad one.  
Suddenly Remus stood up, his chair scraping against the wooden floors. James looked up at him from the table.  
“I’m going to bed,” he announced, “We’ve got the whole Hogwarts express trip to be remorseful and depressed. I need to pack my trunk and sleep. You coming, Padfoot?”  
“Yeah, I guess so,” said Sirius. He didn’t want to leave James down here, because that would be just sad for him to be alone on their last night of Hogwarts, so as he stood, he pulled James up to standing by the scruff of his shirt.  
“You’re coming too, Prongs,” he said. Maybe James would be able to defuse some tension if Remus said no. Taking Remus' hand, he and Sirius climbed slowly up the stairs to their dorm for the last time. 

-

The lights were out, and it was late. Sirius was still awake, and he was turning over the idea of living with Remus. Not that it would happen any time soon. He hadn’t succeeded in asking him before bed, which means he would have to ask him at breakfast or on the train tomorrow. Then, if he chickened out again, that would be it. They would never see each other again. Somewhere in the back of Sirius’ mind, there was a little voice telling him that was irrational, but that was overridden by the concept of no longer being with Remus.  
“Don’t… Don’t touch him… No, I can’t hurt Siriu… Can’t hurt him!” The muffled cries came from the direction of Remus’ bed. He was having another nightmare.  
As quick as lightning, Sirius whipped out of his bed, hurried over to Remus’ and parted the hangings. Remus was tangled in a mess of sweaty sheets, fear plastered on his sleeping face.  
“No, wait, I don’t want to… I don’t wan… Don’t want to hurt him! I love him!” Sirius sat on the bed next to the twisting form of his boyfriend and stroked his hair. His body relaxed a bit, but his pained expression remained.  
“Shh… you’re okay, Moony, you’re okay…” was Remus talking about Sirius when he said he loved him? Probably not. But he had nearly said his name before… Slowly, Sirius lay down next to Remus, facing him, one arm hugging him safely close, the other up by his head, cradling it. Remus’ face began to relax.  
“Sirius…” he muttered.  
“Shh, you’re safe,” whispered Sirius.  
Remus’ eyes flickered open, staring straight into his boyfriend’s. They were exhausted and scared, but somehow still loving. More loving than Sirius had ever seen in his life.  
“I was… they were going to make me hurt you… I don’t wanna hurt you, Sirius…” Remus’ eyes were filling up with tears now, and he pressed his face into Sirius’ collarbone, sobs shuddering through his body. Sirius hated to see the one he adored like this, and somewhere deep inside him anger stirred, not for the first time, and he got an overwhelming urge to tear Greyback to pieces. Sirius hugged Remus tighter.  
Remus fell asleep like that, his face pressed into Sirius' collarbone, and somewhere along the line, Sirius drifted away too.

-

It was early the next morning and Sirius was awoken by sunlight streaming through the gap he had left in the hangings of Remus’ bed. He was lying on his back, half of his body falling off the bed, his arm hanging limply in the air. He was anchored by Remus, who was fast asleep on Sirius’ other arm. He looked so peaceful in the dim light of morning. The scars across his face were barely visible, and somehow, he looked younger whilst asleep. Sirius rolled back onto his side facing Remus, and dragged the covers up to his chin, protecting his lover from the cold air of the dorm.  
“Mmm… you smell good…” said Remus quietly, apparently awake.  
“Don’t tell fibs, Moony,” whispered Sirius.  
“I like this, with you, here,” Remus kept his eyes shut, a smile creeping into the corners of his mouth.  
“I like it too. When we leave Hogwarts, want to, uh, move in together?” Sirius launched into it without knowing what was coming out of his mouth. Immediately he tensed up in anticipation of Remus’ reply.  
“Of course, Pads. I was going to ask you over breakfast, but this is much more romantic, somehow,” Remus was looking at him now, and looking down at his lips and back up at his eyes. Sirius felt a huge weight fall off of his shoulders, and his heartbeat fast in his chest.  
And now Remus was kissing him, and he was kissing back, and he felt lighter than air and happier than he thought possible.  
Briefly, they broke apart, and Sirius was breathing fast.  
“Did you- did you say you loved me last night? In the nightmare?” asked Sirius.  
“Yeah, I think I did,” breathed Remus.  
“Was it true? Moony, do you love me?”  
“Yes Padfoot, I love you,” Remus spoke before Sirius had even finished his sentence.  
“I love you too. So much.”  
Sirius couldn’t believe it. He felt so full, so happy, like he could conquer the whole world. Godlike, almost. They went back to kissing, but once again broke apart when they heard movement from the direction of Peter’s bed. Soft footsteps, and suddenly there were a pair of rattish eyes looking in at the two entwined bodies in Remus’s bed.  
“Oooh! Look, James, Padfoot is sleeping with Moony!” he cried. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
“You little pervert,” said Remus, laughing. There was more movement in the dorm, and James was there too, looking in at them.  
“Keep it PG, boys,” he scoffed, shaking his head.  
“Why don’t both of you fuck off, huh?” Sirius said, too elated to be angry.  
Peter and James backed off, showing some kind of respect to them. Remus sighed, but didn’t go back to kissing Sirius. He flopped back onto his pillow and grinned up at the canopy of his bed.  
“What are you thinking about, Moony?” Sirius said it so quietly he wasn’t even sure Remus had heard it.  
“I’m thinking about the rest of my life with you,” and Sirius loved him.


End file.
